


Kamski's Jealousy Test

by Liala



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Kamski has a new test for Connor, Kissing, Non-consensual kiss, Oral Sex, Possessiveness, Reader is a detective, System Instability, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala
Summary: When the Reader, Hank and Connor go to investigate Kamski they are presented with two choices.  One Connor must face in his growing humanity and the other the Reader must take to protect the android she loves.Kamski takes advantage of the detectives love for Connor to test whether androids can get jealous.  He offers the information Connor couldn't get for a single date.





	Kamski's Jealousy Test

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 5th attempt at getting a Connor fic to work and although I'm not 100% happy I think that I'm making progress.
> 
> I hope that you enjoy, I'd like to write more Connor.

**You**

You'd about had it up to your neck with Kamski.  Sure, he was an intelligent man responsible for the birth of androids but there was something so self righteous and condescending about his actions that you couldn't like the man.  On one hand he called androids machines but on the other hand he was interested in them and praised their superiority and deviancy.  It had been almost 20 minutes since you arrived and between the expensive art, androids with identical faces and his indoor swimming pool you were pissed.  The way Elijah examined people, you believed he couldn't always tell if he was analysing you or not.  Upon arrival he had complemented your beauty and paid unnecessary attention to you.  You were getting nowhere and then he had to go and pick on Connor.

Since the Android had joined you on your quest for answers, you had found yourself enjoying his company more and more and watching him grow into someone more.  Even Hank had warmed to him and the choices the droid had made.  Your crush had developed early on, Cyberlife always made their droids too attractive, but Connor was a work of art.  He looked confident and non-threatening with a look of innocence when he spoke to those he was assigned.  But in the interrogation room he became another person capable of a range of emotions.  He had explained it as being able to analyse a situation and his programming but you believed there was more than that.

Kamski refused to co-operate, so driven by his own rhetoric and self inflated test that he was making a bet on the future of humanity and life.  When Chloe dropped to her knees and Connor was given the gun you saw the colours flicker on his LED as he ran through his thoughts and processes as he debated was the droid alive.  A part of you almost wished he would spare her to prove he was as special as you believed him to be but that would mean he was at risk of being terminated.  Connor looked to you and you smiled wanting to reassure him.  He looked panicked just like after the Simon unit on the roof and still you smiled.

"The choice is yours Connor.  You are able to make that decision."

"This is all bullshit." Snapped Hank but you silenced him.

"No matter what we are team and we'll solve it with or without that idiots help.  We'll keep you safe"

"Thank you." He said to you.  "I can't kill her.  It would be murder." He said to Kamski returning the gun.  "She is not part of mission to kill her would achieve nothing."

Kamski regarded Connor for a few moments, before relenting with a superficial smile.  He had won his little game. 

"No problem.  You can tell them you just let a key lead get away.  Unless..." He said with a sly grin.  "Unless the pretty detective would care to join me for dinner?"

"I don't think Hank would look good in a dress." You snapped.

"Funny detective.  But I was meaning you."

"Oh no, no more bullshit." Yelled Hank grabbing Connor.  "We're done."

"I wasn't asking you.  The RK800 made a choice for himself that challenged his nature.  Actual empathy.  Sacrificing a few hours to spend with me isn't a hard call at all." He stepped closer until only you could hear.  "I'll also tell your crush something that might save him."

You sighed.  He was right and you hated it.  A few hours in exchange for the clue they needed wasnt a poor price to pay.  You looked to Connor who watched with confusion as his LED spiked yellow and red.  This place was not good for him.

"Fine."

"Excellent, I'm afraid I don't go outside much.  But the Chloe's are excellent chefs.  Shall we say 7pm?"

"Fine." 

"Oh and Detective, to pass, I'll want to see some effort." He smirked turning to Connor.  "I always leave a back door in my programs."

You stormed past Connor and Hank as you all left in varying states of anger and confusion.  Hank most of all as the only ignored.

"What a fucking waste of time." He hissed as Connor remained silent.  "And what the fuck was that (y/n)?"

"I got us another chance.  Skeevy as he is, we were given a second chance."

"But that isn't detective work!" He snapped "He's turned it into a fucking joke. No...not one more reply!" He warned you.  "Get in the fucking car."

"I'm sorry Lieutenant. I didn't mean to cause such upset."

"You didn't.  Why couldn't you do it?"

"I...I...don't know.  But I looked in her eyes and I couldn't."

"Well maybe that was the right thing to do.  Let's go kid, don't want the detective to miss her date."

"Go suck a dick Hank." You snapped from where you stood by the car.

The three of you climbed into the car and the silence was tense.  Connor was still processing and making reports to Cyberlife his yellow LED turning as he idled.

"I'm sorry (y/n)." Said Hank.  "I don't like the idea of you doing this, risking yourself because of his sick game."

"I know Hank, but I couldn't say no, not after Connor has risked so much in showing empathy."

"Wait what?"

"You think Cyberlife are going to care that he spared a life.  They only care about his compliance and results.  He didn't tell you." You realised.

"We don't really talk.  He talks. I try to drink."

"They weren't pleased he saved you over the androids and he didn't know why he did either.  He viewed himself as a tool.  What do you think would happen if he didn't get a clue from Kamski?"

"Shit."

"Exactly.  I won't let them hurt him.  You feel it too don't you.  He's deviating and becoming more.  I don't want it to stop."

"You like him that much?  Didnt know you were a bot-lover."

"I wasn't until him.  He's just too damn cute.  But he can't know.  He doesn't need my crush to burden him further.  So yeah, I'll go on this fucking date.  He also said he'd give something to help Connor, which was whatever that backdoor hint was."

"Detectives, where are we heading?  I'm sorry I was just giving my report."

"Going to drop off (y/n) and then we're going back to the station."

"I'm sorry, if I had done what was necessary..."

"You did nothing wrong Connor and besides spending a few hours with this creep isn't a high price to pay.  You made a good choice."

"My superiors disagree but your reassurance is kind."

"We're here." Said Hank. "Stay here Connor.  I need a private moment with (y/n)."

You walked side by side up the driveway of your modest home.  You maintained it well and it was your own slice of paradise.

"My god I  wish he always listened when I asked. " Chuckled Hank.  "If you don't check in by midnight I'm coming with a gun.  Make sure you're armed as well.  No fancy heels or shit.  Make sure you can run.  Don't hesitate to end it if you're uncomfortable."

"I love you too big guy." You hugged him tightly.

"Goddamn it now Connor will think I'm all soft."

"You always were." You chuckled.

"Fucking kids.  You two will be the end of me."

You smiled and headed inside giving Connor a small wave.

 

** Connor. **

"Hank, why was the detective sad?"

"She's just not looking forward to seeing Kamski again.  Not that I'm pleased either."

"We should stop her, it was my mistake perhaps I can find another way."

"What did your superior's say?"

"That I was lucky the detective was willing to do what I did not.  That if I do not achieve my mission soon I will be replaced by a new Connor."

"What?"

"It is only expected.  I have been not performing as expected.  Therefore I must be flawed."

"Why didn't you tell me they were threatening you?"

"You didn't ask."

Connor watched as Hank struggled with the new information.  He was clearly deviating from his programming and now because of it you were having to sacrifice yourself.  The thought of you spending more time with Kamski upset him.  But why?

He knew that Humans dated and ate together as part of their courting.  Yet you had shown no signs of attraction towards Kamski and based on your dialogue it was under duress.  He reached the conclusion that you did not want courtship but you wanted whatever information he offered and were willing to tolerate him romantically.  But as for Kamski what did he want?  He had focused entirely on you and him.  His fascination with Connor was due to deviancy and pushing his boundaries but why was he focused on you?

You were aesthetically pleasing by human standards and had a body that the sexually active population in general found pleasing.  Of all the humans he had met you were the kindest to him explaining your reasoning to him and listening to his deductions.  He found you smiled more in general when he was in your presence and your heart rate increased.  In general the signs indicated you were attracted to him but he was an android.  Humans became attached inanimate objects such as their cleaning robots.  Perhaps this was the case.

"Connor!" Shouted Hank breaking him from his chain of thought.

"Yes Hank?"

"You've been zoned out for while there.  What is going on?"

"I was trying to understand why Kamski wanted the Detective and why I dislike the idea so much."

"He's just fucking with us." replied Hank.  "Don't worry yourself Y/N is able to handle herself."

"But I don't understand."

"Probably for the best."

"Hank."

"Yes Connor?"

"I don't like it."

 

** You **

You pulled up to the lavish home of the ex-Cyberlife founder for the second time that day.  The cold, grey exterior was still uninviting and cold a bit like the creator.  You rang the doorbell and adjusted the front of your dress.  You had picked something simple but elegant.  The three quarter sleeves were made from purple lace and curved to a sweetheart neckline before it changed into solid purple fabric that hung loosely to your knees.  As Hank instructed, you wore black ballet pumps which were easy to run in and you wore your hair loose and without adornment.  You didn't often wear makeup so opted for simple eyeliner and lipstick.  You had a blade strapped to your thigh and your gun in your bag.  

You rang the doorbell and waited for Chloe to come and let you in as Kamski would never stoop so low.  Sure enough the blond opened the door  before ushering you to a lavish sitting area.  Like the other rooms you had seen art covered and filled the room and you took a moment to admire the works.  He may have been an asshole but he had good taste.  As before he left you waiting but you didn't mind it meant less time with the insufferable man.

"You look beautiful." he said from the doorway stepping inside.  "You were beautiful earlier even in your threatening officer guise.  Now your beauty is softer."

"But still likely to kick your ass."

"Still enchanting.  Wine?"

"Thank you." you said taking the proffered glass and sat on the couch and he joined you sitting closely.  "I'm surprised you would want for company with all your Chloe's."

"Variety is the spice of life (y/n).  Besides no matter how much free will they have they are still not the same as humans.  But then you are love with Connor aren't you?" 

"What?" you almost choked on your wine.

"You love him.  It wasn't a question.  So kind towards him even if he hasn't woken to what that truly means."

"So what if I do?  It doesn't make any difference.  I love my roomba."

"It's more than that though isn't it." he moved closer.  "You came back to me because you wanted to protect him.  Without another option they would deactivate him and you were so keen to save him."  You didn't reply choosing to sip your wine instead.  "He is an excellent model, highly advanced and designed to gain people's trust as well as be combat ready.  Yet he was capable of empathy.  How did he feel about you coming here?"

"Guilt that he failed his mission and I was paying the price." you replied.  

"I wonder what else he feels." he replied.  "Want to test it out?"

"That's what this was?  You wanted to test him?"  you slammed your glass onto the table.

"Partially." he smirked.  "I wanted to see if his feelings went deeper."

"How?" 

"Like this." he smirked learning across to kiss you.  

There was a bright flash of light as your brain registered what happened and your fight reflex kicked in and you slapped him as hard as you could.  

"What the fuck!" you snarled but he watched you impassively.

"Chloe please send the picture directly Connor.  Don't frown (y/N) haven't you ever wanted to see if an android can be jealous?" he smiled.  "Now, dinner?  I was promised a complete date for the information you want."

"Man when this is over I'm going to kill you."

 

** Connor **

Hank had given up trying to help him focus on the case.  Whenever anyone would comment Hank blamed it on him processing evidence.  Connor was pleased the friendship he had cultivated with the detective had paid off.  He had ruminated more and more on why he didn't like the idea of Kamski touching you but kept coming back to the same conclusion.  He just didn't like it.  You were his friend, and you cared for him regardless of his status.  A notification hinted he had received some data.  He opened it and found his circuits overheating.  

It was an image of you and Kamski kissing in a lush room.  Closer analysis betrayed the tight clench of your fists in the cushion showed that you had not expected it but somehow it had still happened.   He stood causing his chair to slam back and surprise Hank.

"I need to leave.  Excuse me."  he did not like it.  He did not like it at all.  He needed to save you.  It was his fault.

"Where are you going?" said Hank catching him by the door.

"To get Detective (y/n)." he started.  "Hank, he sent me this." he showed the picture and the older man cursed. 

"Did she call for help?"

"No but,"

"Leave her then." he replied.  "She'll call if she needs us."

"I can't... I can't just leave her." he said unsure.  "I need to get her back."

Hank sighed but Connor could tell he was caving in.  

"Alright, go and make sure she is safe and Connor..."

"Yes Hank?"

"Research Jealousy."

 

** You **

Much to your dismay dinner was flawless.  The Chloe's prepared and excellent meal and despite wanting to remain irate at your captor you complemented his chefs.  Kamski asked you questions about your life outside the force and shared his opinions freely on the topic of his creations, 

"What is Jericho?  All the deviants spoke of it but we don't know what it is."

"It's a place they seem to think of as a sanctuary.  I..."

There was the sound of a commotion at the porch as you heard your name shouted.  You stood from the couch and headed out to see what the fuss was.

"Connor?" you said quietly happy to see your friend.

"Ah, The RK model." said your host behind you.  "Come to save the sweet detective?"  You brushed the hand he placed on your shoulder away only for him to return it.  "Why are you here Connor?  The detective owed me dinner.  If we stop now I have no reason to share any information with her."

"But you were..."

"I was just about to share with you what I knew, but if Connor takes you then our date isn't complete."

"You asshole!"

"Stay there Connor while we finish.  We wouldn't want another mistake."

Kamski tugged for you to follow and reluctantly you did as Connor's LED flashed from red to yellow.  You were so close to getting what you needed to know to help him that you couldn't stop now.

"I won't be long." you replied and followed.

"Please (y/n) it's not worth it."

"You are worth it though.  I have to otherwise they will deactivate you."

"I am a machine.  It is an acceptable outcome for failure."

"I'm sorry Connor. I'm ordering you to wait."

 

** Connor. **

No.  No!  NO! 

He came to get you, to save you yet he was stuck by his own programming.  Your command had put a red wall around the room and he was prevented from moving.  He couldn't see you and he couldn't save you.

 

///Software instability  ^  ////

 

He didn't like it.  He wanted to save you despite no physical harm being caused.  He didn't want Kamski to touch you.  He wanted to keep you safe.  He wanted you.

He wanted you.

 

///Software instability ^ ////

 

== Get her back? == 

 

Connor fought against his program, smashing into the red wall over and over again until he broke through.  His whole system shaking from the exertion as his processors tried to cool down and he regained control.  Something had shifted within him and he felt free.  Unbound, he pushed past Chloe into the room you left into and found you sat on the couch tears filling your eyes and Kamski's arm around you.

"Connor?" you said in confusion but his body was already moving.  

With little effort he pulled the other man away and threw him across the room before grabbing your hand and dragged you away.

"Connor stop!" you hissed.  "How did you do that?  Con-"

He silenced you with the rough press of his lips against yours.  There was no finesse to the kiss but your soft gasp encouraged him as you separated. 

"You don't have to protect me." he said softly as you looked shocked.

You closed the gap this time and as you kissed him softer and ran your fingers through his hair, he knew he had made the right choice.  He copied your actions and learned what to do before clapping got his attention.

"Bravo and there we have it."

"Pardon?" he replied looking confused and torn as the reality of his situation caught up to him.

"Androids can experience jealousy as well as empathy." smirked the other man.

"That was a test?" exclaimed Connor.  "We're leaving."

"Wait." Called Kamski.  "Chloe, send him the data on Jericho.  A deal is a deal."

He received the data and continued on his path as you followed obediently behind.  He stopped only to calculate the best method to get to your apartment when he felt you arms wrap around him from behind.  His pump was racing and he finally understood why the deviants reacted badly.  

"I can drive." You said.  "Will you come home with me?"

"Yes." He said firmly.

 

** You **

You felt tense and overwhelmed at the events of the last hour.  You could sense something had changed in your friend, not just the fact he kissed you.  He called Hank to let him know you were safe as you focused on the road.

"(Y/n) I...I am sorry for being rough and rude.  I just could not bear to see that man touch you.  I didn't like it and when you left with him and forbade me to save you...I broke free." He said softly.  "I became a deviant (y/n) I am no longer under Cyberlife control and I am scared.  I understand if you need to hand me in."

You stopped the car suddenly, as his words sunk in.  Connor had become deviant for you.  All this time you tried to help him and you had been the cause of his downfall.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." You said softly.  "I wanted to protect what you were becoming."

"You did, we have a key to Jericho." He said soothingly cupping your cheek.  "They will be pleased we have made progress and I have you." He said kissing you softly.  "Can I call you mine?"

"Yes Connor." You smiled.  He seemed to need touch more than ever.  "Let me get us home."

As soon as you had gotten in the door Connor held back no longer.  He pulled you against him and kissed you with clear improvement to his actions as you reciprocated eagerly.  For a moment that was all you could feel but the want quickly became a need as he boxed you in against the wall.  You pulled away with a gasp, overwhelmed and forgetting to breathe.  He pressed his forehead against yours as you caught your breath.  To think that Kamski had almost taken you away and touched...  Connor flashed red and pinned you back against the wall.  

"Are you mine?" he growled teasing your neck with kisses.

"Yes Connor." You felt him smirk against your lips at the sound of fabric ripping as he tore your dress open until it was on the floor in half.  "Connor!"

"He touched it, I didn't like it.  Cyberlife will replace it." he growled between kisses as you tried to undo his tie but he was so distracting.

"He tricked me Connor, I slapped him pretty hard."

"That's because you're my good girl." 

You squeaked and blushed at his term of endearment burying your face in his chest.

"I'm sorry (y/n) was that too much?  My programming suggested that you might enjoy a pet name suited to your submissive streak."

"It was good Connor," you mumbled hiding the blush on your skin.  It was embarrassing to hear his assessment aloud. 

"Good." he declared before lifting you and heading towards your bedroom.  "Because I would like to have sex with you."

"Oh God Connor, we say fuck.  You want to fuck me.  Sex seems too clinical." you giggled.

"Alright then, I want to fuck you (y/n)." he promised placing you gently on the bed.  

"Please."

Connor took off his jacket and you knelt on the bed to help him remove his shirt kissing each piece of exposed skin as you focused on him.  His soft moans and wandering hands anchored him to you until you reached his jeans and pulled away and he tossed his shirt behind him.  Hunger filled his warm, brown eyes as he watched you assessing how to approach you.  As you were about to help him choose he grabbed the front of your lace bra and tore it in two much to your shock and crawled over you forcing you to lean and crawl backwards.  He was like a hunter and when he was full braced above you, neatly slotted between your thighs, the tension between you snapped.

His lips crashed against yours and he pressed himself against you.  You could feel the growing bulge trapped in his jeans and reached between you to cup him and he moaned as you slowly stroked him through the material.  You ran your fingers through his hair as you touched him and he panted and moaned.

"You feel so big Connor, I can't wait to feel you."

"I hadn't calibrated these settings properly, it's so intense."

"It usually feels intense, that's why people like it."

You wanted to see him fall apart but as you went to undo his jeans he stopped you.  "My turn."

He kissed his way down your body teasing your neck and marking your skin with hickeys, each one was done with just the right amount of pressure and with the greatest effect.  You whimpered and tried to encourage him to kiss you again but he refused.  You moaned his name when he paid attention to your breasts teasting and squeezing the tender flesh as he worked you into a madness.  His patient, methodical process which you found useful in the field was now the biggest fucking tease.

"Please Connor,"

"Yes (y/n)?" he asked with a smirk.  "What can I do for you?"

"Please touch me."

"I am, you'll need to be more specific."

"You're such a fucking tease!"

"I don't know how to tease (y/n) however I do like you being specific so I can fuck you properly.  You know how dedicated I am to my mission." he replied removing your underwear and pressing your thighs apart.  You gasped as he traced his fingers up and down your slit. before lifting them to taste.

"Oh no, crime scenes are gonna be awkward now." you sighed lying back on the bed unable to look Connor in the eye.  He held you open and pressed his tongue against your sensitive slit as he tentatively tasted you.  "Oh god that feels so good." you cried running your fingers through his hair.  "Oh please Connor, please more."

The room filled with your soft moans and cries as he explored you using his mouth and fingers to prepare you thoughtfully.

"I need you to fuck me, please." You whined.

"As you wish." He said wiping his mouth on the back of his arm.  

"You're so handsome." You said caressing his face.

"Thank you, I was designed to be appealing and non-threatening to integrate me as much as possible."

"Well, you certainly have." You smiled undoing his jeans.  "Do you want to go further Connor?"

"Yes." He growled.  "I like seeing my marks on you.  Each one is a code to say you are my human.  All mine."

Languidly you kissed until he finally got the message and removed the clothing on his lower half.  His cock was already erect and tinged blue no doubt from the Thirium.  In that moment he seemed unsure but as always you smiled and you encouraged him and touched him without fear until he relaxed and responded.  You urged him back to kiss you as you wrapped you legs around his hips and he pressed against you.

"You're so warm." He sighed rubbing his length against you.  "It feels so good."

"It'll be even better soon." You replied adjusting him to press against your entrance.  

With gentle encouragement he began to enter you.  He moaned and gasped as you held him through the sensations and the overwhelming feeling of it all.  You kissed him and whispered sweet nothings in his ear until he was fully within you.  When he was ready he slowly began to move and it was your turn to keen.  This wasn't the fire that fed his freedom, it was the slow burn of something more real.  You explored each other and made love until you came quietly holding him close as he spilled within you and came back to Earth.

"I'm sorry, I must be crushing you."

"Its OK, I like holding you." You said.  "How are you feeling?"

"Good I think, complete, whole...happy." he said.  "I've covered you in bruises."

"I like them and I'll heal.  Do you like them?"

"Yes, they should be hidden under your usual work attire.  I didn't think they would appreciate...us."

"Mmmmmm and I wouldn't want my boyfriend getting jealous again.  You're very possessive." You smiled.

"I've never had anything of my own before and now I do." His soft brown eyes met your own and you melted.  "You're tired and in need of hydration.  Please allow me to get you some water.  Your health is important."

"Thank you Connor but I'd rather just cuddle."

"I insist.  Your health is important to me."

You snuggled against your pillow as Connor went off in search of supplies for you.  Your eyes grew heavy in the afterglow and you fell asleep.

The next day at work you and Connor arrived together well before Hank's normal arrival time.  You shared the odd soft touch but kept to yourselves.  Around lunchtime a bouquet of red roses was delivered to your desk and with an apology card from Kamski.  Even Hank was surprised by the lavish bouquet for an apology.  But as Connor asked for your help in the basement and lead you away, you knew his possessive streak was not going to end so soon.


End file.
